poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyla finds out Yuna's secret/nighttime flight
This is where Skyla finds about Yuna's secret and how the nighttime flight goes in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. next day, we see the foals, (along with Ze, Thomlight, Button, Babs, and the Crusaders) at a small arena Apple Bloom: Ah'm so ready for this! Sweetie Belle: We might get our cutie marks in dragon slaying! Scootaloo: Yeah! Babs Seed: Ya never know. gates open Yuna: Oh, dear. enter the arena and then a stallion walks up Stallion: Welcome to Dragon training, I'm your instructor: Comet Hoof. Apple Bloom: So, what are we gonna be doin'? Comet Hoof: It's time for you young fillies and colts to learn how to battle against dragons and whoever does the best will earn the honor of killing a Monstrous Nightmare! But first, we'll start with a Gronckle! a lever gates open Button Mash: Wait, aren't you gonna show us first? Comet Hoof: I believe in learning on the job. Gronckle then flies out and then starts eating some rock Comet Hoof: When fighting any dragon, what is an important thing you need? Skyla: A doctor?! Sweetie Belle: A shelter?! Scootaloo: A shield! Comet Hoof: Yes! Get one, quick! all each grab one Comet Hoof: Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim! foals begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused. Apple Bloom: It's working! Comet Breath: All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have? Nyx: Five? Babs Seed: '''No, six! '''Comet Hoof: Correct, six! shield gets blasted out of her hoof. Comet Hoof: Babs Seed, out. Yuna, get in there! Yuna: I'm coming, I'm coming! Gronckle then blasts Nyx's shield Comet Hoof: Nyx, you're done! Skyla: I really hope it doesn't try to eat me! shield gets blasted out of her grip Comet Hoof: Skyla, you're out! Skyla: she races for cover AAAAHH!!! Apple Bloom: Watch out! shield's knocked out of her grip Comet Hoof: Apple Bloom, out. 4 shots left. Scootaloo: Here it comes! jumps out of the way as the fire blast hits the wall. Comet Hoof: That's it! 3 shots left! Scootaloo: Come on Scoot, come on Scoot, come on Scoot! shield's knocked out opf her grip Comet Hoof: 2 shots! Yuna: Whoa! shield's knocked out of her grip Comet Hoof: 1 shot left! then tries to get her shield back, but the Gronckle is right behind her Comet Hoof: Yuna! Gronckle then has Yuna up against the wall and is about to fire its fire blast but Comet Hoof pulls it away from her as it misfires Comet Hoof: Empty. Go back to your pen, you overgrown sausage. (closes the gate) Now we shall move onto the next dragon but for now, it's time for a 5 minute break. foals then some by a local snack bar to grab a bite to eat while Yuna takes out the notes Hiccup gave her Yuna: Alright, time to learn some new techniques. reading Ha ha! reading Alright, this is good info. the foals are back in the arena and this time they're gonna face a Star Shadow Comet Hoof: This here's a Star Shadow. They are known to having fire blasts like a flame thrower's. A wet dragon head can't light its fire so you have to time it just right to throw the water on it. he speaks, fog starts to surround the arena Babs Seed: (to herself) Razer sharp, teeth that can cut through thickest meat, prefers ambush attack, crushing its vic... Yuna: the edge WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH?! Button Mash: This isn't gonna be easy. Thomlight: Yeah. Scootaloo: If that dragon shows his head I'll... something in the fog There! splash water Skyla: Yah! Nyx: Hey! It's us guys! Scootaloo: My bad. Apple Bloom: Well, can ya' blame us? It's kinda hard ta's see anythang' in this fog! something pulls Apple Bloom into the fog Nyx: Wait. Star Shadow's tail then trips Nyx and Skyla Nyx and Skyla: AAH!! Apple Bloom runs out of the fog Apple Bloom: Go! Babs Seed: Chances of survival are trailing down the scale now. the Star Shadow's head appears Babs Seed: Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! the water but it doesn't reach Oh. Too soon Star Shadow breaths out gas at Babs Seed Comet Hoof: Babs! Babs Seed: AAAAH!!!! Comet Hoof: Now, Yuna! Yuna: the water but it doesn't reach Oh, come on! Comet Hoof: Yuna! the dragon starts backing away from Yuna Yuna: Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. an eel in Now think about what you've done. door Foals: Huh? Comet Hoof: surprised Nice work, Yuna. [stutters[ Alright, we'll take another short break before we can continue. they take the break Yuna reads the next parts of the notes Yuna: reading "Dragons like Garlic Grass." the foals are facing the Gronckle again, but this time, Yuna has a small bit of Garlic grass [The Gronckle flies towards Yuna, but then it sniffs the grass and Yuna rubs the grass on its nose.] as the foals head for the snack bar Babs Seed: '''What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do? '''Button Mash: '''How'd you do that? Scootaloo: It was really cool. Nyx: Hey, Yuna, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before! Yuna: Um, I left something in the ring I'll check up with you guys. Skyla: Hmm.. then reads the next set of ntoes when she's out of sight Yuna: reading "Like to be stratched on the back of their neck and under their chin." [the next training, thefoals are now against a Deadly Nadder] Scootaloo: a rock at it Yah! the rock misses and it charges them Whoa! then sets down her mace and the dragon stops in front of her and looks at her Nyx: Huh? Button Mash: the Deadly Nadder, ready to strike it with his pistols '''GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Yuna: the dragon in the same matter, and it lays down when she scratches its chin Button Mash: and looks at Yuna amazed and surprised at the same time Whoa! the foals head for the snack bar Sweetie Belle: Yuna, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question. Yuna: later out of sight and she reads the next notes (Reading) "Atractted to beam of light." return to the dragon training ring Comet Hoof: Meet the Terrible Terror. Button Mash:' '''Ha! That's like the size of my-- ''dragon attacks Button. Button Mash: AH! GET IT OFF! dragon is now biting Button's nose when he notices a light beam Button Mash: Ah, my nose! Terrible Terror chases the light beam which is created by Yuna's shield. Apple Bloom: Whoa, Yuna's certainly knows how ta' deal with Dragons. Yuna: the Terrible Terror into the pen and closes the door There! Comet Hoof: Well down Yuna. Alright, tomorrow will determine who gets the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. Yuna: Oh, look at the time? Gotta go! off is soon at her room and she shuts the door Yuna: Oh dear, this is not good! I don't wanna be the one to kill the dragon! Maybe I shouldn't gone so far using those notes. Princess Luna: Yuna! Could you come here? I wanna talk to you! Yuna: Alright. then comes into the main room Yes Mama? Princess Luna: I just wanted to know something. Yuna: nervious What? Princess Luna: Did you really think you could keep secrets from me? Nothing happens without me knowing. Yuna: 'Oh? '''Princess Luna: '''So. Let's talk about that dragon. '''Yuna: '''Oh, dear. Mama, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-- Princess Luna: chuckles Yuna: chuckles You're not upset? '''Princess Luna: '''What?! I was hoping for this! '''Yuna: '''Uh... you were? '''Princess Luna: '''And believe me, it only gets better! One day you may even lead your own army to fight off an invading dragon attack! I never thought my ''own daughter could ever be such an amazing dragon expert! Yuna: Uh, yeah. Princess Luna: This is truley the greatest thing I could ever see out of you! Yuna: Mmhmmm. yawns I should really get to bed. Princess Luna: Alright then. Good night. Yuna: Night. back to her room gulps (in her mind) This is not gonna go so well. Next day foals are now facing an Iceflyer Scootaloo: Please Yuna, let me get this one. I wanna win this. Yuna: Sure go ahead, by all means. Scootaloo: Thanks. then goes to one of the cover boards Rainbow: You goet em' squirt! Scootaloo: from board to board This time for sure! jumps (Desert Eagle in grip) out and charges '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! then she stops in shock Iceflyer has laid down next to Yuna despite her not doing anything cheers Scootaloo: HUH?! 'But how did... What?! But she... I..' Yuna: Um, I've gotta go now. Comet Hoof: Hold on there, Yuna. Yuna: But I'm late for... Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts